


Incipient.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Dreambur Stories. [2]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us AU, Big brother Dream, Crack, Familiar relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hand holding in the reactor, Ice Cream Dates, Long haired Dream, M/M, One Shot, That’ll make sense when you read it, big brother wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: When the reactor goes off Wilbur doesn’t expect much, until he has a moment with Dream, while Tubbo watches on with childlike glee.How did this end up with a date again?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dreambur Stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937974
Comments: 17
Kudos: 599





	Incipient.

**Author's Note:**

> Among us au go brrrrr. This is crack and it sucks :)
> 
> But hey it’s proof i can actually write fluff.

The alarm was going off, for what seemed like the millionth time this expedition. Repressing his sigh of annoyance, Wilbur lifted his head, before rushing towards the reactor. Tubbo followed him immediately, both of them going from the top of the cafeteria, to the reactor. 

It hadn’t even been a week since they’ve been on the ship, but their equipment kept failing them, even thought their company had claimed it brand new. It had been the main reason people suspected an imposter among them, that and the company explicitly warning them they’ve been having alien problems for the last few expeditions as well.

So when he spotted Dream in his telltale dark green suit he took a few steps back, watching as Tubbo rushed past his older brother and into the reactor. Dream stumbled around a little bit before following his younger brother into the reactor, with the knowledge that both of them went into the reactor, he went as well.

Dream wouldn’t have the heart to kill anyone in front of Tubbo after all, the long haired man cherished his little brother way to much to even expose him to blood. Which was definitely the only reason he felt comfortable entering the reactor room, it was definitely not because Dream’s gorgeous emerald eyes made contact with his own. 

Slowly he was making his way towards the upper reactor pad, laying his hand on top of Dream’s. The green gloves already covering the reactor pad, if the blond were to ask what he was doing he’d simply say he was just pressing his hand over Dream’s to make sure the younger wouldn’t try to sabotage them.

He saw more than felt the other interlock their fingers, as they waited on Tubbo to press his own hand on the lower reactor pad. “Tubbo seems to be having a Tubbo moment.”

The silky smooth voice of Dream caught him of guard, and he looked down at the younger before glancing towards Tubbo, watching him take his hand off and on the reactor pad. “That... seems to be the case..”

Dream quickly took pity on his younger brother, after his wheezing had filled the room of course. “Tubbie, you have to keep your hand on the reactor pad, then it will stop alright? When you get that done we can take a break from our tasks, go to the cafeteria, i’m sure i can leech some ice cream from Bad!” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, of course, Dream the ever doting brother couldn’t just give simple advice, it wasn’t even bribery at this point, it was full on spoiling.

“Of course D! I’ll get it done!” The excitement in Tubbo’s voice was evident by the way he grew just a bit louder, he could already imagine the massive grin on the young boy’s face at the thought of ice cream. Tubbo didn’t fail them, and within a few seconds the alarm died down, and the reactor was fully powered again. 

“Great job Tubbo! Let’s go get that ice cream alright?” With a proud grin, Dream took off his big green helmet, tucking it under his arm. Exposing long dirty blond hair and beautiful green eyes to the people in the room, he’d loathe to admit but the second Dream’s eyes landed on him he shivered. 

“Wilbur... do you want to go with us? You can bring Tommy with you if you want?”

Without even skipping a beat he nodded, his earlier suspicion of Dream entirely forgotten. “Of course, i’m sure Tommy’s already in the cafeteria, i left him there after all. He’d be ecstatic to spend time with Tubbo again, and if he was allowed to keep listening to Dream’s wheezy laugh he’d be perfectly fine with it too.

With a grin, Dream entangled his fingers into Wilbur’s, moving their hands away from the reactor to a position where they were just left holding hands. Moving to the cafeteria at a slow speed, Tubbo running ahead from them, excited at the prospect of ice cream.

How in the world did he go from hand holding in the reactor, to an ice cream date with both of their younger brothers?

-☘︎︎-

Dream stared his little brother down with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe of their shared room. “What was that about Tubbie? I know you know how to handle the reactor!” He was dressed in a regular white t-shirt and black pyjama pants, none of them deemed their space suits necessary inside the safety of their rooms.

Tubbo had a sheepish smile on his face, before he raised both of his hands innocently, his big blue eyes staring straight at his brother. “I’m sorry Dream! I knew you liked him! I just wanted to give you guys an excuse to hold hands! And it worked didn’t it? Don’t you guys have a date tomorrow?”

An indignant huff escaped last his lips, and Dream almost started pouting. “We might... but you didn’t need to do that Tubbs, I appreciate you for doing it! But it was fine.”

He was immediately met with his younger brother’s sceptic look, until they both just brushed it off. It was getting late, they couldn’t afford to sleep in tomorrow, they needed to make up for the tasks they missed doing today.

-☘︎︎-

Unbeknownst to Dream, Wilbur was in a similar situation. The man was sitting on his bed calmly, dressed in all grey pyjamas, staring at Tommy who practically ran around the room like a madman. “REALLY WILBUR? HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?”

He knew Tommy had some sort of one sided hate relation with Dream, so he could’ve known he’d end up like this. But as Tommy’s yelling pounded through his head he as beginning to regret letting his brother tag along to his and Dream’s ice cream date. Sure Tubbo had gone with them but he’d behaved.

“THAT... THAT.... BITCH. I SWEAR WILBUR I’LL FIGHT HIM, THAT BITCHBOY CAN’T WIN AGAINST ME YOU KNOW THAT.” Tommy kept pacing through their room, bumping into all of their furniture as he did so, at one point the younger almost knocked Wilbur’s guitar over.

“Yes really, Tommy we’re going to spend our evening here so i suggest you search for other accommodations.” With a devilish smile he turned off the lights to his and Tommy’s room, ignoring the younger’s indignant screeches as he settled underneath his blankets.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inure’s fourth chapter will be out soon!
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
